


Disaster

by AutisticWriter



Category: Vicious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Arguing, Bickering, Canon Gay Relationship, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hugs, Mugging, Multi, One Shot, Rain, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Freddie and Stuart’s first wedding anniversary doesn’t exactly go to plan.





	

Stuart thumped the teapot down on the kitchen unit, glanced at the clock, and sighed. So far today, Freddie had already insulted him, Mason had already complained about his hospitality, Violet had already harassed Ash and Penelope had already pissed him off, and he was already on the verge of tears from it all. And it was only two o’clock. He sighed again, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

He took the kettle off of the hob (he and Freddie still hadn’t invested in an electric kettle) and set about pouring the boiling water into the teapot, and then into the six teacups on the tray, sighing again. As much as he cared about his friends, sometimes Stuart just couldn’t be bothered to have them all crowding the flat for hours on end. He was more in the mood for staying in with Freddie and just having a lazy day. But Stuart knew he had to entertain them today, because it was a very big day. It was his and Freddie’s first wedding anniversary, and they were, naturally, having a party.

But that was exactly why he wasn’t in the mood for a party, because it wasn’t just the anniversary of his wedding... today was also the one year anniversary of his mother’s death. And whilst he just wanted to have a mope and visit her grave to pay his respects and check that the plaque hadn’t been stolen, Freddie seemed to have other ideas. In fact, he seemed to have forgotten all about it.

“What’s keeping you, Stuart?” Freddie called from the living room, where Stuart could hear the others chatting and sounding generally happy. Stuart, on the other hand, felt like he was going to cry. He’d already had a bit of a weep in the shower that morning, but the grief wasn’t going away.

Sighing, Stuart clumsily threw the right amounts of sugar and milk into each of the cups, and carried the tray into the living room. He placed the tray on the coffee table and flopped onto the sofa beside Freddie, who barely acknowledged him. He was too interested in arguing with Mason about something or other, probably some family crap that Stuart didn’t know nor care about.

Violet leaned forward in her chair and smiled broadly at Stuart, resting her hand on his knee. He forced himself to smile back. “So, Stuart, dear, how’s your anniversary going?”

“All right, I suppose,” he said, shrugging. He saw Violet and Ash exchange a knowing glance.

“All right?” Freddie suddenly cried in disbelief, and when Stuart turned to look at him, his eyebrows were raised so much they’d practically disappeared. He looked offended, but sounded much more outraged. “You ungrateful little git! I let you lay in as long as you liked this morning, I brought you breakfast in bed and I spent hundreds of pounds on your presents. What more do I have to do, Stuart?”

Normally, when Freddie yelled at him, Stuart could just brush the insult off and carry on regardless, but today... he already felt so tearful that Freddie’s reaction caused a humiliating response. He felt his lip wobble and his eyes sting, and then Stuart burst into tears.

“Stuart?” Ash said cautiously, and Violet tightened her grip on his knee.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart,” Penelope said, but she was looking at Mason, who just looked shocked.

His ears going red with embarrassment, Stuart covered his face and tried to control his emotions, but he was fighting a losing battle. His shoulders heaved and his hands were soaked with tears, but Stuart couldn’t stop, especially when he thought about his mother and how no one seemed to understand why he wasn’t in the mood for a party today.

“Stuart?” He felt Freddie’s arm go around his shoulders, but Stuart, hurt and pissed off, pulled away, and stood up.

He wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. “Leave me a-alone, Freddie.”

Still sobbing, Stuart grabbed his coat and rushed out of the flat without remembering to grab his key. As soon as he got outside of the building, Stuart saw it was raining, and tried to go back inside, but he was locked out, and felt too proud to ring the doorbell to their flat. With a sigh, he wiped his face again and, pulling his coat on, walked out into the torrential rain.

\--------

“Should we go after him?” Ash asked, shuffling uncomfortably from side to side, as though he didn’t know what to do with himself. Violet put her arm around his shoulders, and he looked ever more uncomfortable.

Freddie stopped pacing back and forth and snapped, “And how exactly are we meant to know where the fuck he’s gone, Ash? He doesn’t have a bloody tracking chip, does he?”

“All right, all right, there’s no need to snap,” Mason said, earning a glare from his brother.

“You can shut it too!” He hissed, wringing his hands together. He hated getting so stressed about Stuart, but he couldn’t help it.

Mason raised his eyebrows and picked up another biscuit from the plate on the coffee table, obviously giving up. Good. Freddie didn’t want to talk to him anyway.

Violet got out of her chair and approached him, looking both concerned and cautious at the same time. “Freddie,” she said softly, placing her hands on his. “I know how worried you are, but it—”

“Worried? Me?” Freddie forced a laugh, not quite daring himself to meet Violet’s gaze. “Why would I be worried about that idiot? He’s a grown man who can take care of himself.”

“Then why’re you acting like this?”

Freddie sighed, not knowing how to reply. He pulled his hands free and threw himself back down onto the sofa, the springs creaking. “All right, I admit I might be a tiny bit concerned about Stuart.”

“Only a little?” Mason scoffed, but he shut up when Freddie glared at him again, and went back to stuffing his face with the food he paid for.

“Do you know why he got upset?” Ash asked. “I mean, I know you two argue a lot, and that doesn’t usually make him cry, so it must have been something else, mustn’t it?”

Freddie rubbed his stinging eyes and tried to think. “I don’t know, I can’t think of . . . shit.” He muttered as it suddenly came to him, wondering how he could have been so stupid.

“What is it?” Violet said, plonking down beside him, in Stuart’s spot.

“I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid,” he muttered, voicing his thoughts.

“About what?”

Not wanting to look at the others, Freddie stared up at the ceiling, and forced himself to say, “This is about his mother, isn’t it?”

“What?” Ash said.

“Today isn’t just the anniversary of a good event, is it?” He finally made eye contact with his friend, feeling such an idiot. “What else happened on the day we got married?”

Violet sighed, smiling slightly as it came to her, before looking concerned again. “His mother died.”

“Exactly,” Freddie said, rubbing his eyes again. “And I forgot all about it. No wonder he’s been in a foul mood all morning.” He thumped his fist against his forehead, gritting his teeth.

“Freddie, it’s not your fault. I mean, we all forgot—” Ash began, but Freddie cut him off again.

“But none of you are his husband, are you? It’s just plain ignorance for you lot to have forgotten, but for me... it makes me seem like a right bastard.”

Everyone looked away from him, obviously not knowing what to say. Ash got out of his seat and went over to the huge window by the stairs, and stared out. “It’s tipping it down out there. Do you think he’ll get soaked?”

“Freddie, where’s Stuart gone?” Penelope said, coming out of one of her trances and staring around the room.

“Right, that’s it,” Suddenly, Freddie got to his feet and went over to the front door, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. “I’m going to look for him before he gets totally drenched.”

“I’ll come with you,” Ash said, jumping out of his chair.

“And me,” Violet said, zipping up her coat, which she somehow hadn’t removed when she arrived earlier.

“Do you have an umbrella?” Ash asked. Freddie picked it up and threw it towards Ash, who caught it with ease. “Thanks.”

Freddie turned his collar up and put his hat on, hoping that would keep him dry. He turned to Penelope and Mason. “You two stay here in case he comes back on his own.”

“Yes sir,” Mason said, with a sarcastic salute. But then the sarcasm seemed to dissolve as he added, “I’m sure he’s fine, Freddie. Try not to worry too much.”

His eyes welling up, Freddie smiled at his brother, wondering where the real Mason had gone. “I’ll try.”

And, with that, he, Violet and Ash set out to find Stuart, Freddie hoping like hell that Mason was right for once.

\------------

Stuart hurried along the pavement as fast as his not so fit body could manage, his trembling hands balled into fists inside his pockets. Even though he was soaked through, he was glad that it was raining, because the raindrops that were running down his face did a good job at disguising the tears also trickling down his cheeks. He felt so humiliated for breaking down, and also so bloody stupid for forgetting his wallet, so he couldn’t even get a taxi. No, now he was having to walk the whole way to the cemetery.

His hair was plastered flat to his head, his clothes were sticking to his skin, and his shoes squelched with every step he took. Yet he didn’t think about going home – he didn’t want to go home.

Stuart rounded a corner and came face to face with a young woman, who also seemed to be in tears. He felt bad, but he just carried on walking, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. But then the woman grabbed his arm to stop him walking away, sobbing even louder.

“Please help me,” she sobbed, pulling Stuart further towards her... right into the mouth of an alleyway.

“What’re you doing?”

He knew something was wrong, but had no idea what to do. Her grip was like a vice, and he couldn’t get away. And then he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders, shoving him so hard that he stumbled forwards into the alleyway.

“What the f—”

“Shut up, old man!” Someone hissed, and then he was shoved roughly against the wall, bumping the back of his head, a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his voice. The someone was a young man, his face obscured by the poor lighting and his hoodie. The woman came over, and she was smiling instead of crying now, and Stuart knew he’d been had. “Now, just give me all your money and nothing’ll happen.” Another man came over, and Stuart saw a shining blade in his hand. He gulped, tears continuing to dribble down his soaking face. “But if you don’t...” Stuart didn’t need him to finish his sentence to know what he was implying.

He tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by the hand still clamped over his hand. Eventually, the mugger got the hint, and moved his hand. “What is it?”

“I, I haven’t g-got any money,” he whispered, wondering where his voice had gone. His heart was drumming against his ribs, and he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He hadn’t felt this terrified since he got beaten up in 1966, by his so called friends.

“What?” The mugger spat. His friend moved the knife closer, and Stuart’s knees started wobbling.

“I don’t have m-my wallet,” he said, a bit louder this time. His voice was shaking so much that he didn’t sound like himself.

“Fucking hell! Way to go, there, picking a fucking skint one!” The mugger snapped at the woman.

“You’re not just gonna believe him, are you?” The woman hissed back, looking even more threatening than him. “Why dontcha check his pockets?”

Stuart stayed perfectly still as hands rifled through his pockets, hoping complying with them would stop him getting beaten up. He heard them all mumbling amongst themselves, their Cockney accents so thick that Stuart couldn’t understand what they were saying. His legs were really beginning to tremble, his knees practically knocking together, and Stuart had to lock his knees out to stop his legs giving way. Eventually, they pulled away, and Stuart saw the mugger was only holding one thing: an empty packet of mints.

The mugger sighed heavily, and shoved the woman so hard she stumbled and nearly fell. “You were saying?”

“Fuck off!” She snapped, shoving him back.

The shoving got more and more violent, and Stuart began to worry that they were going to have a fight. If they had a fight, he might get hurt. He wanted to run away, but he was scared they might stab him.

So he didn’t move, and, as the muggers hit each other and swore, Stuart leaned against the wall and took deep breaths to calm himself down and tried to stop himself crying and just wished that Freddie was here.

\---

“Stuart!” Ash yelled as he trekked down the high street. “Stuart! Where are you?”

Ash shoved his numb hands into his pockets, trying to get the feeling back in his freezing fingers. He had abandoned the umbrella half an hour ago; the ever-increasing wind blew the bloody thing inside out and broke the framework. Freddie was probably going to kill him for chucking his umbrella in the bin, but Ash decided he didn’t really care.

The rain was so thick it was distorting Ash’s view like thick fog – he could only see about ten metres in front of him. He shivered and tried to ignore the way the rain was running down the back of his neck and soaking through his trousers.

As he approached a gap between two shops – he presumed it was an alleyway leading down to their back entrances and bin areas – Ash began to hear voices. He moved closer, and realised that the voices (two men and one woman) were all raised, and swearing at each other. It must have been chavs having a fight.

Ash quickened his pace, wanting to hurry past the mouth of the alley as quickly as possible. He did so, but, for some reason, he glanced down the alley as he passed it, just to see what was going on. And then he realised what he had seen, and took a few steps back. He looked again, and realised who it was.

It was Stuart.

His friend was leaning against the wall like he couldn’t stand up unaided, staring at the three chavs with wide, terrified eyes. He was even more soaked than Ash, and all of his pockets were inside out. Ash could see him trembling. Was he being mugged? That would explain why he looked so scared.

Stuart turned his head and saw him, and the look of relief on his face made Ash want to cry.

“Ash,” he mouthed, smiling weakly.

Ash tried to smile back, but he was too busy trying to work out what the hell to do now. But he didn’t have time, as it was then that the three muggers spotted him. Ash nearly puked when he saw that one of them was holding a knife.

“What you looking it?” The woman snapped.

“Leave him alone,” Ash said. He had been going for a strong, powerful tone, but the tremor in his voice kind of ruined that.

“What’s it to you?” added the man with the knife.

“He’s my dad,” Ash said, raising his voice. “Leave him alone.”

“But he ain’t given us any money,” the woman said. “He’s skint.”

Ash sighed and glanced at Stuart, who was still looking like he might faint. And then he had an idea.

“Look, you can have my money, all right?” he said, trying to sound non-threatening as his eyes lingered on the knife.

Ash pulled his wallet out of his pocket and threw it at the mugger. He caught it and checked how much money was in there. He must have thought the sixty pounds in notes was sufficient, because he waved his hand flippantly and mumbled, “You can go now.”

Ash looked at Stuart, who just looked dazed. And then he dashed forwards, grabbed Stuart’s arm and pulled him out of the alleyway before they could change their minds.

They were nearly two streets away before Ash decided it was safe to stop. He drew to a halt and helped Stuart sit down on a bench. It was soaking wet, but they were both already soaked, so it didn’t really matter. Ash was still holding onto Stuart, who was breathing rapidly and trembling. Stuart hunched forwards in his seat and took deep breaths, obviously trying to catch his breath.

“You all right?” Ash asked, aware that it was rather a stupid question.

Stuart nodded, but Ash knew he wasn’t. Ash patted his back, listening has Stuart’s breathing slowed. Eventually, he seemed to calm down.

“Thank you, Ash,” Stuart said, his voice wobbling. “I don’t know what... what would’ve happened if you hadn’t come along. Thank you.”

Stuart tried to smile, but his bottom lip was twitching. Tears started to run down his wet face, and he wrapped his arms around Ash and pulled him into a tight hug. A little shocked, Ash held onto Stuart and rubbed his soaking back, feeling Stuart’s whole body shake with sobs and shivers. He wished this wasn’t happening. This was so horrible.

After a few minutes, Stuart pulled away. He wiped his face on his handkerchief and sighed shakily.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Ash said, and he squeezed Stuart’s shoulder. “It’s all right. Really.”

Stuart sniffed. “But, don’t you think I’m pathetic for—”

“Why would I think you’re pathetic?” Ash said. “Stuart, you’ve just been mugged at knife point, and you were already feeling tearful before then. I think anyone would cry in your position. And anyway, there’s nothing wrong with crying.”

Stuart’s eyes filled with tears again. “Th-Thank you, Ash.”

“Come on, don’t cry,” Ash said.

Stuart sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Sorry.”

Ash sighed, but didn’t correct him this time.

“You called me your dad,” Stuart said, and he smiled.

“Yeah, I... I guess I did,” Ash said, and he felt his frozen face heat up as his cheeks flushed.

“Do you really consider me to be your dad?”

Ash nodded. “Well... yeah. You and Freddie are basically my parents now, what with my parents both being in prison. Are... Are you all right with that?”

“It’s wonderful, Ash,” Stuart said, and he hugged him again.

When Stuart let go of him, Ash took his phone out of his pocket. He sent Freddie and Violet a text, telling them he had found Stuart and that they would meet them back at Freddie and Stuart’s flat. He imagined Freddie’s face when he saw the text, and his eyes stung with tears.

“Right,” he said, putting his phone back before the rain damaged it. “I’ve just told Freddie and Violet I’ve found you—”

“You were out looking for me?” Stuart asked.

“Yeah, we were. Freddie was worried about you. Me, Freddie and Violet have been out looking for you for the past hour.”

“The stupid bastard,” Stuart said, but his eyes filled with tears and his chuckle turned into a sob.

Ash smiled weakly and patted his arm. “Yeah, so he knows you’re safe now. Come on, let’s get you home. We’ll get a taxi.”

Stuart frowned. “But... you just gave your wallet to those muggers.”

“Ah, but I only gave them my wallet,” Ash said, trying to adopt a mysterious air. He got his phone out again and dialled the number for the minicab service. As it was ringing, he glanced at Stuart, who still looked confused. “I’ve still got my coin pouch,” he said, taking it out of his pocket and showing it to Stuart. “My wallet doesn’t have a coin section, you see. I’ve got nearly ten quid in coins in here.”

Stuart looked relieved. “That’s a good idea.”

“I know. It was my uncle’s idea. He’s got one too. You know, my mate calls it my MCP,” he said, and he smiled.

“MCP?” Stuart repeated, looking puzzled.

“Manly Coin Pouch,” Ash explained, and Stuart laughed.

Ash smiled. It was so good to see him laugh.

\-----

Despite the stitch in his side and the water in his shoes, Freddie rushed back to the flat as fast as he could. He was out of breath, but he didn’t care.

About five minutes ago, he got a text from Ash ( _Found Stuart! C u back at your place!_ – he was in such a good mood that he didn’t mind the awful text speak that usually irritated him so much), and he was desperate to get home to see Stuart again. He was so relieved; not that he would ever admit it, Freddie had been worrying about his husband.

When got back, he burst into the living room, making Penelope and Mason jump.

“Are they here?” he babbled, struggling to catch his breath.

“What?” Mason said, frowning.

Freddie sighed. “Are Ash and Stuart back yet?”

“Why would they be?”

Freddie resisted the urge to swear at his brother. “Because I got a text from Ash saying he’s found Stuart and they’re going to meet us back here.”

Mason and Penelope smiled, although Penelope was looking out of the window and not at Freddie.

“See,” Mason said, and he was sounding nice again. “I told you he’d be fine.”

“Shut up, you soppy git,” Freddie snapped, but he couldn’t hide his smile.

Shaking his head, Freddie pulled off his wet coat and shoes. The flat was thankfully very warm, and Freddie felt his frozen hands warming up as he sat down on the sofa. He crossed his arms across his chest, knowing his chest wasn’t going to relax until he saw his husband again.

\---

Only a few minutes after Freddie got back home, he heard a knock on the door. He jumped to his feet and hurtled to the door so fast he almost fell over, but that didn’t matter if he was going to see—

“For fuck’s sake, Violet!” he cried in exasperation.

“Charming!” Violet said as she stepped through the doorway.

“I thought it was going to be Stuart,” Freddie said, sighing, but he helped Violet take her soaking wet coat off and gave her what he hoped was an apologetic smile.

“I understand, darling,” she said, and she patted his arm.

As soon as Violet sat down on the sofa, the door knocked again. Freddie sighed, just knowing it was going to be the postman or a bloody cold caller or some shit when all he wanted was to see Stuart. Still, he forced himself to go and open the door, just so he could tell whoever the hell it was to fuck off.

Freddie opened the door and looked out into the hallway. And then his eyes widened and he stumbled slightly, feeling like he might collapse.

Stood in the doorway were Ash and Stuart. They were both soaking wet and shivering violently, but Stuart looked even worse than Ash. Freddie felt even worse when he realised that Stuart had been crying.

“Hello, Freddie,” Stuart said softly, his voice trembling.

Freddie didn’t speak. Slowly, he opened his arms and stepped towards his husband. Stuart didn’t move, so Freddie stepped forwards again, before wrapping his arms around Stuart. He squeezed Stuart tightly, rubbing his back with one hand and putting the other on the back of his neck. Stuart slumped against him, pressing his face against Freddie’s shoulder. He could feel him shivering, and heard Stuart’s breathing hitch as his husband began to sob.

“I’m so sorry,” Freddie whispered, rubbing circles in Stuart’s back.

His eyes began to sting, and then his vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. They spilled over and dribbled down his face, but he didn’t care.

“It’s all right,” he murmured, his voice wobbling as he sobbed.

To Freddie’s surprise, Violet joined the hug, and then Ash, and then even Penelope and Mason were surrounding them, hugging them, reassuring them. In any other situation, this would have made him laugh. But instead he just enjoyed the hug and comforted his husband and relaxed now he knew Stuart was safe and told his husband over and over again the three words he never said often enough:

“I love you.”   


End file.
